Hitherto, there has been known a technology in which a forward scenery image is captured using a video camera installed on a vehicle to show the scenery image on a screen of a display device (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-63572 (JP 7-63572 A)). In JP 7-63572 A, the location of a guide target intersection on the scenery image is specified on the basis of an intersection node stored in map data, and an arrow figure is synthesized at the specified location. This makes it possible to visually recognize the position of the guide target intersection on the basis of the position at which the arrow figure is shown on the scenery image.